Talk:Dagobert VIII, Emperor of the Galaxy
Apologies for such a long literary note, but since it's a character borrowed from another author's canon I thought it was necessary. And F&E is such a great story that, once I got started, I couldn't stop. Turtle Fan 01:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh, we're going to have to change this. It seems I've erred rather badly, though it was a subtle error. Dagobert VIII was not an Asimov character. The emperor-in-exile who gives Ebling Mis permission to use the Imperial Library was Dagobert IX. He was not emperor at the time of the Great Sack; he was the son of the Emperor and the heir-apparent. He fled Trantor with his father, whom Asimov never named. The father was dead by the point in galactic history at which the Mule reached Neo-Trantor, which was the first time Asimov discussed the fall of Trantor. (An effective way of showing how quickly the once-great empire had turned to a backwater after the Foundation beat it, or rather after its internal contradictions hamstrung its war-making abilities till it had no choice but to lose to the Foundation: In "The General," a superpower even in its final innings. One short century later, so far gone that you don't even notice it's dead until someone offhandedly mentioned that it had happened offstage some time earlier.) I'll need to change the template and rewrite the literary note. Turtle Fan 18:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Numbering Back in the 70s the Beeb made a fine radio play adaptation of Foundation. I found it recently and have listened to it during my travels these past few days (which by the way explain my absence if anyone was wondering). Anyway, they have Dag IX as the emperor who abandoned Trantor, not as the son of the emperor who did. They took a fair number of liberties with details for the adaptation, so I checked the text of F&E when I got home, and sure enough, Dagobert IX was the last Trantorian Emperor. An inconsistency, I'm afraid. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I see I never did anything with that inconsistency. I'll have to remember to get to it. :Also, the lit comm is too long and irrelevant. Clearly thevwork of a gushing fanboy who can't shut up--as I flat-out admitted above. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:36, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, the template was fixed. There is that. TR (talk) 18:06, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I've gutted all but the first two paragraphs. Those last three would not have been relevant under any circumstances. What remains will be easy to edit if and when I get around to re-confirming that numbering thing. I should recheck the texts of both "Trantor Falls" and Foundation and Empire first. Unfortunately, my copies of both books are quite far away at the moment, and it will be at least three months before that changes. (If anyone else can oblige in the mean time, I'd be grateful.) Turtle Fan (talk) 06:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::In Foundation and Empire, we learn Dagobert IX reigns over the rump empire of 20 agrarian worlds. He arrived at the age of 25 on Neotrantor with his father (unnamed). The reigning emperor in "Trantor Falls" is Dagobert VIII. So, I'm not sure about the inconsistency(?) TR (talk) 06:29, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Apparently, back in '13 I came across something suggesting that Dag IX had been on the throne during the Sack. I had no memory of this till I read the above. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC)